Dragonball Endless Journey
by Salamander1
Summary: Original Characters. Please Review this story!
1. Ch 1: Journey Begins

Chapter 1: Journey Begins  
  
In the beginning great warrior Ryu is murdered in Southern city and his disciple, his little brother Rei, his another disciple, Yarek, his old friend, yojimbo Satsu and namekian warrior, Molluk, come to the city. Rei and others begin to investigate murder.  
  
While investigating murder heroes encounter warriors in black outfits and fight begins. It´s an easy fight and they win fighters in black outfits without any problems. While heroes were fighting another warrior was murdered. Eye-witnesses tell that murderer had yellow-brown hair and black outfit. Heroes also find out that murder escaped to north flying. They decide to follow murderer.  
  
While chasing murderer heroes encounters again warriors in black outfits. They win and continue chasing murderer. Group catches murderer. Murderer tells that his name is Tora. He doesn´t want to fight against Rei and others because he know that they have no chances against him. Rei still wants avenge his brother death and he decides that they will fight Tora. Tora laughs and sends four of his best warriors to fight heroes. Rei and others fight and Tora is surprised by strength they have. When heroes defeat warriors Tora jumps down in front of heroes and accepts to fight them.  
  
Heroes attack Tora with all strength they have but they can´t harm him. Tora laughs and tells Rei that Ryu was also weak and he hoped that Ryu had been stronger so killing him wouldn´t been so easy. This angers Rei and he untaps all of his power to strike Tora. Tora is hit and dealt some damage. Being damaged angers him and he kicks Rei far back.  
  
Satsu and Yarek attack Tora without any effect. Tora beats them but he didn´t notice that Molluk was gathering energy for blast. Molluk unleashes his blast and hits Tora. After smoke disappears heroes notice that Tora is still alive. Tora is even more angered and he flies towards Molluk while getting ready for his ultimate attack, Tiger´s fang. Suddenly Rei flies towards Tora and punches his fist through Tora´s stomach.  
  
Tora staggers in pain and falls to his knees. He tells with his last breath that he is a member of assassin cult and he tells that he is the weakest one. Tora laughs and tells that if he is the weakest one and while heroes had so much trouble in defeating him they wont ever defeat the assassin cult. Tora continues laughing and he dies. Rei states that now that they have avenged Ryu´s they must destroy the assassin cult. Everyone accepts and they fly back to Southern city. 


	2. Ch 2: New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Now Rei and others have avenged Ryu´s death and decided to destroy assassin cult. Heroes hear that man called Shao Tu is murdered. They decide to investigate murder. Rei and others arrive to place where Shao Tu was murdered. They meet two Shao Tu´s disciples, namekian Malc and saiyan Betrot, who are also investigating murder of their master. Rei and others ally with Malc and Betrot to investigate murder. Eye-witness tells that he saw murderer escaping into sewers.  
  
Heroes roam in sewers and suddenly they are being ambushed by warriors in black outfits. All Heroes expect Malc and Betrot realise that assassin cult must be behind of this murder. Warriors start blasting heroes but They evade and attack warriors. Rei notices that Malc and Betrot are also very strong warriors. Heroes win and continue roaming sewers. Road splits and heroes must also split into two groups. Groups are: Rei, Molluk and Yarek and Satsu, Malc and Betrot.  
  
Rei, Molluk and Yarek encounter again warriors in black outfits. They fight and defeat their foes. Satsu, Malc and Betrot also face warriors in black outfits and defeat them without any problems. After while heroes reunite in huge circular room. they see man standing in centre of room. Man turns to Heroes and smiles. He looks much like Tora but he is older and has grey hair. Man introduces himself and tells that his name is Lao Shu and he´s also member of the assassin cult. He explains that there´s many weak warriors in assassin cult, few strong warriors who are cults sub-leaders and one supreme leader. He tells that those weak warriors are also known as assassin cult´s minions and every leader has his own minions. Now Rei realises why those warriors they fought were stronger than warriors they fought week ago.  
  
Lao Shu sends two of his best warriors to fight heroes. Betrot and Malc angered by death of their master and they attack warriors with incredible power. Rei and other follow and battle is quickly over. Lao Shu is surprised by Heroes battle power and he starts to power up. Ground shakes and Heroes are ready to face Lao Shu.  
  
Heroes attack and try to hit Lao Shu but he evades all attacks. Malc tries to blast Lao Shu but he swats the blast away. Lao Shu flies towards Malc and kicks him back to wall. Betrot rushes to Lao Shu and punches him as hard as he can. Betrot hits and Lao Shu staggers away. now he´s truly angered and he power ups even more. Betrot rushes him again and Lao Shu simply swats him away. Molluk has been gathering energy since the beginning of battle and now he unleashes his blast. Molluk hits Lao Shu but it hurt him just a little bit but angered him a lot. Lao Shu beat Molluk and looks at Rei and sees that Rei, Satsu and Yarek have gathered power since beginning of battle an now they are powered up. They flight towards Lao Shu and fight him. Lao Shu can´t defend against all of them and takes really good hit from Rei. He flies towards wall and staggers to his feet. Now he´s so angry that he decides to use he´s all power to kill Heroes. Lao Shu beat Satsu and Yarek. He looks at Rei who is gathering strength. He strikes Rei but he evades. Lao Shu continues but he can´t hit. Malc and Betrot fly towards Lao Shu and strike him together in both sides of his head. Lao Shu stands still for a while and then falls to ground.  
  
Lao Shu coughs in ground and tells that his death doesn´t mean anything because there is still nine sub-leaders remaining and supreme leader of the cult is invincible. Lao Shu coughs and dies. Now that murder is solved Malc and Betrot decide to go back to their home and train for Tenkai´ichi Budokai which is held after six months. Rei thanks for co-operation and tells that they will be in Tenkai´ichi Budokai and then meet again.   
  



	3. Ch 3: Comeback

Chapter 3: Comeback

Month has passed but there has been no new murders. Heroes are training at desert. Suddenly two fighters appear. Fighters look perfectly same but one has red hair and one has brown hair. Fighters tell that they are both sub-leaders of assassin cult. Their names are Inuri and Ondori and supreme leader of assassin cult has ordered them to kill heroes.  
  
Heroes attack assassin but they are too fast to be hit. Rei power ups and tries to hit Ondori but he still can´t hit. Satsu tries to hit Inuri with his katana but Inuri evades it without any problems. Molluk and Yarek also attack without any effect. Everything look hopeless but suddenly man with halo appears. Rei notices that the man is Ryu.  
  
Ryu tells that if assassins are willing to kill Rei and others they must first beat him. Rei tells Ryu that they will help him. Ryu thanks Rei for help but tells that he will fight alone. Assassins laugh at Ryu´s self-assurance. Ryu just smiles and tells Rei and others to stay back. Assassins are standing at top of huge rock waiting for Ryu. Ryu files and land in front of them. Ryu tells that he wants to power up for ten seconds. Assassins both agree Ryu´s request because they believe that Ryu´s going to die anyway. Ryu smiles.  
  
Ryu starts powering up. He yells so loud that it hurts everyone´s ears. Rock below Ryu and assassins collapses as Ryu´s power reaches it top. Ryu smiles and tells that he´s ready. Assassin strike Ryu and they punch through him. They are surprised by Ryu´s weakness. Assassins notice that Ryu that they hit was just fake image of Ryu. They turn their heads around and notice that Ryu´s standing behind them. Assassin are surprised by Ryu´s speed. Rei´s also amazed by his brother new skills.  
  
They try again to hit Ryu but he evades every single attack. Ryu tells that assassins have no chance against him. They start to gather energy for blasts. Ryu smiles and stands still. Assassins unleash their blasts but Ryu still just stands still. Both blasts hit Ryu with huge explosions. Assassins laugh because they defeated Ryu. After smoke sets everyone notices that Ryu´s unharmed.   
  
Assassins start to panic because their strongest attack didn´t do anything to Ryu. They decide to use Plan B. Assassins tell to Ryu that if he doesn´t come to Southern City this midnight, they will blast it to dust. Ryu tells that he won´t come to fight them but he promises that Rei and others will come to fight them instead. Heroes are all surprised by Ryu´s promise because they were no match for Assassins earlier. Assassins agree and fly off. Ryu flies to front of Rei and smiles. Rei asks how Ryu could think that they would win Inuri and Ondori. Ryu tells that he has seen all Rei´s and others´s fights and he is proud of their power but their strategy for fights isn´t so special. Ryu tells that he noticed that assassins are both fast but they are pretty weak so few accurate hits should bring assassins down. Yarek asks how Ryu got so strong and Ryu tells that after his death he was trained by Kaiou-Sama. Satsu asks why Ryu doesn´t fight assassins and Ryu tells that he must go back to heaven before midnight. Ryu orders characters to think strategy for upcoming battle.  
  
Heroes arrive to Southern city. Rei tells assassins that they want to fight in desert. Assassins agree. Everyone took off and fly to desert. Soon they arrive to desert. First assassins land. Satsu and Yarek land far from assassins. Rei and Molluk land near to assassins.   
  
The battle begins. Molluk creates two copies of him and those copies attack assassins. Assassins fight with copies for while but they beat them without big problems. They both laugh to Molluk telling that if that was his best trick he´s already dead. Satsu flies towards Inuri and hits him really good with his katana. Inuri yells in pain and attacks Satsu but he evades all Inuri´s attacks. Yarek flies to help Satsu. Yarek has been powered up and kills Inuri with single attack.   
  
Ondori is angered by his friends death and he punches Yarek far back. Then he attacks Satsu and beats him up. Rei attacks Ondori and gets few good attacks through. Ondori is still alive and he beats Rei up. Rei flies towards rocky pillar. Rei is hurt so bad that he can´t move. Ondori smiles and gathers energy for blast. Suddenly he is hit by blast. Ondori is still alive and he notices that Molluk is still capable to fight but he wants to finish Rei now. Molluk blasts him again but it just angers him and Ondori uses his blast to Molluk instead. Molluk is also hurt badly but he isn´t killed. Satsu has powered up to his maximal power. He flies to Ondori and fights him with all power he has. Ondori is so worn off that it´s hard to evade Satsu´s attack. Ondori strikes Satsu but he misses and Satsu stabs Ondori´s hearth with his katana. Ondori dies instantly.   
  
After a while everyone are healed. Ryu speaks telepathically to Rei and others. He tell that he has sensed power of two assassins but those assassins are in two different cities Western city and Eastern city so the group must be split up. Rei tells that he will go to Western city with Yarek. Satsu tells that he will then go to Eastern city with Molluk. Ryu accepts groups split and tells them to hurry. Rei and Yarek took off to west and Satsu and Molluk took off to east.  
  



	4. Ch 4: Monkey Master Of East

Chapter 4: Monkey Master Of East 

Satsu and Molluk arrive to eastern city. They notice that there´s advertisements of great monkey master performance. Heroes believe that the monkey master may be assassin cult next victim.  
  
Performance is beginning and the monkey master steps to the stage. Heroes notice that monkey master is girl. Girl introduces herself and tells that her name is Sara. Sara stands still and then suddenly jumps to top of 10m high pillar. Sara shows some other tricks and suddenly minions appear. Heroes decide that they will help Sara.  
  
Satsu and Molluk fly to front of Sara. They tell that they will handle minions. Sara thanks but she says that she´s also going to fight. Heroes fight minions and notice that Sara is indeed quite powerful. After minions are beaten, Sara asks what was is it. Satsu tells everything he knows about the assassin cult. Sara tells that she has heard that strong warrior lives in ruins of Muscle Tower. Heroes think that the strong warrior may be one of assassin cult leaders. Sara gives two senzu beans to both heroes. Satsu and Molluk took of and Sara follows.  
  
Heroes arrive ruins of Muscle Tower and minions ambush them. Battle is easy and minions are soon beaten. Heroes explore the ruins but they find nothing. Satsu asks that is Sara sure that there´s any warriors living in these ruins. Sara smiles and tells that nobody lives in these ruins. She continues and tells that assassin is here and Satsu is talking to her.  
  
Satsu and Molluk start to power up but Sara just smiles. Satsu and Molluk attack Sara together but Sara evades attack without any problem. Sara tells that while Satsu and Molluk were exploring ruin she was powering up for upcoming battle. Satsu flies towards Sara and slashes her with his sword. Sara tries to evade but Satsu´s swords scratches her brow. Sara touches her brow and notices that her beautiful face has been spoiled. Sara yells that she will now use her all powers to kill Satsu and Molluk.  
  
Earth shakes while Sara power ups even more. Satsu flies again towards Sara but she notices him and uses her ki to blast Satsu away. Three copies of Molluk dash towards Sara. She can´t fight against all of them and one of those copies smash Sara towards ground. Sara is dealt mild damage but her face is dirty and that makes her angry. Sara yells that wasn´t it enough to spoil her beautiful face and now they have even made it dirty.  
  
Satsu flies and lands next to Molluk and his copies. Satsu shakes his head and tells that Sara is no good fighter if she is so vain. Sara yells that she is as vain as she wants to be. She flies towards Molluk and his copies. Sara beats all of Molluk´s copies and she deals some damage to Molluk. Satsu slashes Sara and scratches scar across Sara´s left eye. Sara is so angry that she doesn't think and just punches Satsu with all strength she has. Satsu fall to the ground in pain. Sara is gathering energy for blast and she yells that she will blast Satsu to atoms. Molluk flies towards Sara kicks her to face. Molluk´s kick breaks Sara´s nose. Sara yells that she will kill them and after she has killed them she will kill everyone who dares to look at her face. Sara opens her eyes and sees Molluk smiling. Before Sara notices he unleashes his blast. Moluk´s blast pierces Sara´s stomach and she dies instantly.  
  
After awhile Satsu is again on his feet. Molluk just smiles and Satsu smiles too. They both suddenly hear Ryu´s voice ordering them to go to Central Capital. Satsu and Molluk nod to each other and then both took off.  
  



	5. Ch 5: Rei´s And Yarek´s Trial

Chapter 5: Rei´s And Yarek´s Trial

Rei and Yarek arrive to Western City. Instantly after they land assassin cult´s minions attack them. Rei and Yarek beat them easily. Heroes search for information about the assassin cult. While they´re searching they find girl named Usagi who is also searching assassins. She tells that her partner was murdered by one of those assassin cult´s sub-leaders a week ago. Uasgi also tells that she knows where the murder is but she needs warriors to fight that murder. Rei agrees to help Usagi. Usagi tells that murder lives in ruins of Red Ribbon Army´s HQ. Usagi gives two senzu beans to both heroes. Rei takes Usagi´s hand and carries her flying to RRA HQ.  
  
Heroes arrive to RRA HQ and minions appear. Rei tells Usagi to hide and she hides behind corner. Rei and Yarek fight and Usagi watches and is impressed. Rei and Yarek win and start to look for murder. After they have searched for awhile Yarek suddenly stops moving and stands still. Rei looks at him and suddenly Yarek attacks him.  
  
Rei evades Yarek´s strikes. Yarek stops and starts to gather power. Rei asks what´s wrong and also gathers power. Yarek flies towards Rei and tries to hit him but Rei evades again. Rei runs towards Yarek and hits him with all he has but it doesn´t even move Yarek. Rei unleashes his blast hoping it would knockout Yarek. After smoke disappears Rei sees Yarek standing still. Suddenly Yarek falls to ground. Rei runs to him and asks again what´s wrong. Yarek tells that he was controlled by someone. Usagi appears and tells that she controlled Yarek. She tells that no-one has been murdered and she´s the assassin.  
  
Rei and Yarek power up but suddenly their power level drops down. Usagi tells that she can prevent her opponents from using their ki. Rei and Yarek decide that they will fight with their natural strength. Rei runs at Usagi but she flies of from the way. Yarek also tries to attack but Usagi stops his attack with her psychic powers. She smiles and tells that it´s useless to fight her. Yarek tries to attack again but he still can´t hit. While Usagi prevents Yarek from hitting her Rei kicks her to back. Usagi is hit and Rei yells that they must attack together because Usagi can´t concentrate on both of them. Usagi flies high and tosses some blasts at Rei and Yarek. After smoke disappears she notices that her attacks were ineffective. Heroes unleash their blasts at Usagi but she deflects them away and then lands.  
  
Usagi smiles and tells Rei to attack her with all he has. Rei runs at Usagi but suddenly Yarek flies in front of him and Rei accidentally hits Yarek. Usagi laughs and Yarek faints. Rei decides to fight alone. He powers up but Usagi just smiles. Rei is surprised that Usagi let him power up. Rei flies towards Usagi but suddenly steel wall flies towards him. Rei collides with stell wall and is dealt heavy damage. He falls to his knees and Usagi walks to him. Usagi isn´t suspecting Rei to attack and she is hit by Reis blast. Rei rises to his feet and notices that he has dealt Usagi some damage. Rei smiles cunningly.  
  
Rei tells that Usagi is coward and doesn´t dare to use her own body to fight. Usagi yells that she can fight without her psychic powers as well as with her psychic powers. Usagi powers up and attacks Rei. He evades and tries to hit Usagi but she also evades. After awhile Rei and Usagi has found each other equally matches. Rei asks that is Usagi going to use her psychic power. Usagi yells that she doesn´t need them to kill weakling like Rei. Usagi flies at Rei and hits him really well. Rei staggers back and blast Usagi but she swats the blast away. Usegi smiles and tells that now she will kill Rei. Ground shakes as Usagi powers up. Suddenly Yarek flies at Usagi and hits her. Rei stands up and flies to Yarek. He smiles and tells that he was counting on that Yarek would wake up. Yarek smiles and tells Rei that he is fine already. Both fly towards Usagi and she can´t evade their both´s attacks. Soon Yarek hits Usagi to stomach and she dies instantly.  
  
Rei and Yarek have rested for awhile and their powers are restored. Ryu talks to them telepathically and tells them to go to Central Capital and there they will meet Satsu and Molluk. Heroes took off and head to Central Capital.  
  



	6. Ch 6: Legendary Drunkard And Stinking Pi...

Chapter 6: Legendary Drunkard And Stinking Pig 

Rei and Yarek arrive to centre Central Capital. Soon they see Satsu and Molluk landing next to them. Ryu speaks telepathically to heroes. Ryu tells that heroes must fly thousand miles to south. There lives great warrior, Yopparai. Yopparai is also wise old denizen and he has information about the assassin cult. Ryu also tells that he has told Yopparai to wait for heroes. Heroes took off to south.  
  
Heroes arrive to camp of Yopparai. Yopparai is meditating in ground and Rei tells that they are the warriors that Ryu ordered to see Yopparai. Yopparai rises to his feet and nods to Rei. Yopparai tells that he knows that assassin cults true name is Dragon´s followers and they are gathering Dragonballs but no one knows what they are going to do with them. Yopparai smiles and tells that if one of heroes can alone defeat him, he will multiple winners and others heroes´ power level. Rei tells that he will fight Yopparai. Yopparai smiles and tells that he is ready.  
  
Yopparai stands still while Rei is powering up. Rei flies towards Yopparai and unleashes flurry of punches at Yopparai but he evades every single blow. Yopparai tells that now is his turn to attack. Yopparai stands still and then suddenly he hiccups and starts to move back and forth. Satsu yells to Rei that it seems like Yopparai is drunken boxer. Yopparai suddenly flies towards Rei and hit him to stomach. Rei tries to hit Yopparai but Yopparai falls to ground and he trips Rei. While Rei lies on ground Yopparai jumps and lands on Rei´s chest.  
  
After few hours Rei wakes up and Yopparai tells that does anyone else want to fight him. Molluk walks on front of Yopparai and tells that he will fight him. Rei tells to Molluk that Yopparai is pretty fast and strong. Molluk smiles and tells that those things are useless if Yopparai is fighting him.   
  
Molluk is standing still smiling and he asks if Yopparai is going to use drunken boxing-style on him. Yopparai nods and start to move back and forth. Molluk starts to power up and creates two clone Molluks. Molluk attacks Yopparai like Rei attacked him. Yopparai evades like he did when Rei tried to hit him. After Yopparai gets to attack Molluk, one of Molluk´s clones hit hi to back. Yopparai trips clone but another clone kicks him to stomach. Yopparai staggers and true Molluk hits he to stomach. Yopparai falls to his knees and accepts his defeat.  
  
Night has come already. Heroes are standing in circle and Yopparai is mumbling old magic words. Soon Rei notices strange white aura around him. Others notice also that they´re having strange auras. Suddenly auras disappear. Rei notices that his and his friends power levels have been doubled.   
  
Yopparai tells that now heroes are powered they must fight Butta. Yopparai tells that Butta is one of Dragon´s followers´s sub-leaders. Butta is gathering Dragonballs. If heroes defeat Butta, they will face true wrath of Dragon´s followers. Rei accepts the task and says that now that they´re powered it can´t be tough. Yopparai tells that heroes can find Butta from thousand miles to north from Central Capital. Yopparai gives Dragonball #6 to Rei. Rei takes it and heroes took off. After awhile heroes encounter Butta and his minions. Butta´s big stinking warrior with black pants and black vest. Rei and other heroes land and Rei tells that he will together with his friends destroy Dragon´s followers. Butta´s amazed because Rei knows true name of assassin cult. Rei tells that old denizen named Yopparai told him about Dragon´s followers. Butta says that he has heard about old denizen who has information about Dragon´s followers. Butta smiles and tells that there´s no use to know anything about Dragon´s followers because he is going to kill Rei and his friends. Rei also smiles and tells that Butta is free to try. Butta yells his minions to attack heroes.   
  
Butta´s minions fly towards heroes. Molluk smiles and tells that he will handle them. Molluk unleashes giant blast which blows half of minions into atoms. Remaining minions still are flying towards heroes. Rei, Satsu and Yarek fly towards minions and after few seconds minions are killed. Rei, satsu and Yarek land next to Molluk and Rei asks if Butta still wants to kill them. Butta´s really amazed by heroes´s power but he´s still smiling.  
  
Butta roars and it starts to thunder. Heroes can finally sense Butta´s power and it´s overwhelming. Butta stops roaring and star-less night sky can again be seen. Butta flies towards Rei and hit him to stomach. Yarek tries to hit Butta, but he grabs Yarek´s hand and tosses him towards mountain. Yarek manages to stop his flight and he doesn´t smash into mountain. Butta smiles and tosses huge blast towards Yarek. Yarek doesn´t manage to evade and he falls to ground still living. Butta turns Rei whose on his knees. Molluk tosses few blast towards Butta before he manages to finish Rei. After smoke disappears, Molluk sees that his attack just angered Butta. Butta flies towards Molluk. Molluk blast Butta with all power he has. Butta is hit and dealt some damage.  
  
Satsu has helped Rei to his feet again and flies to help Yarek. Yarek tries to stand up with his own strength but he´s hurted really badly. Satsu gives his hand and helps Yarek to his feet. Satsu and Yarek fly past Rei and he also takes off to fight Butta. Rei tries to hit Butta but he blocks all Rei´s attacks. Yarek trips Butta and Satsu tries to hit Butta with his sword. Before sword hit Butta, he manages to roll out of swords way and jump to his feet. Molluk blast Butta´s back and it deals some damage. Butta rushes towards Molluk and kicks him away. Rei Butta to stomach and makes giant stagger. Rei rushes Butta, but he swats Rei away and knocks him out.   
  
Butta looks at Satsu and Yarek with beastly fury in his eyes. Yarek powers up and Satsu tells to not power up. Yarek snorts and tell that he will do what ever he wants. Satsu shakes his head and tells that if they want to win Butta they must do it together. Yarek accepts and they fly towards Butta. Butta tries to hit them but they fly higher and Butta follows them. Satsu tells Yarek to put all his power into single blast. Yarek nods and starts to gather energy for his blast. When Butta is within ten metters from heroes they unleash their blast. Butta isn´t able to evade and he is hit by two giant blasts. Two giant blasts are too much for single giant and Butta dies.  
  
After awhile Rei and Molluk have regained their consciousness. Rei smiles and asks how Satsu was able to do some teamwork with Yarek. Satsu walks away and says that he hopes that this time could have been last time he was forced to work with stupid giant like Yarek. Yarek snorts and tells that he could have defeated Butta alone, but Satsu forced him to do some stupid teamwork with puny sword-man like Satsu. Rei laugh and Molluk smiles. Ryu interrupts happy heroes and tells that he has sensed huge evil aura and it´s heading towards heroes. Ryu tells that it might cause so big battle that heroes can´t fight so near to Central Capital. Ryu orders heroes to return to desert. Heroes get serious and they also notice huge aura. Rei says that it could really be something bad so they must head to desert.  



	7. Ch 7: End Approaches

Chapter 7: End Approaches

  
Rei and other heroes arrive to desert. Rei feels unbelievable huge evil aura coming closer.  
"This surely can´t be good," Rei states.  
Soon heroes see man in black coat with katana and wakizashi in his belt. Man followed by four other warriors. Man lands and four other warriors also do so.   
  
"My name is Tankizashi," man says and looks at warriors who were following him, "And these are my minions Nod, Leer, Grim and Soot. I was sent to fight you immediately after Butta died. Now give me DB #6 or I´m going to kill you!"  
"If you want DB #6 you must rip it from my dead finger!" Rei says and takes his battle pose.  
"Fine for me!" Tankizashi says and smiles smugly, "My minions will take care of you rats!"  
  
Minions draw their sabres and heroes power up. After they´re done with power upping minions interrupt them.  
"They´re too fast!" Rei yells, "we have no time to power up! We must fight now!" Rei tries to hit Nod, but he evades. Satsu attacks Grim, but he stops Satsu´s katana with his bare hands. Yarek flies towards Leer, but he evades and kicks Yarek to back. Molluk tosses few blasts towards Soot, but he swats them away. Heroes aren´t doing well and minions are still unharmed.  
  
"Looks pretty bad…" Molluk states.   
"They´re fast indeed," Satsu says and nods, "but they´re not working in team. If we all attack one of them together we´ll win them!"   
"Okay, Satsu!" Rei says and smiles, "Let´s all attack Nod!"   
Heroes fly towards Nod. Rei and Yarek strike, but Nod manages to evade, but he doesn´t notice Satsu who slices scar in his face.   
"My face!" Nod yells in pain. Molluk unleashes his blast towards screaming warrior. Nod doesn´t notice blast and it pierces his stomach. He falls to ground and other minions are amazed by heroes teamwork-skills.   
"Idiots!" Tankizashi curses, "they´re good, but they don´t know how to fight as team!"  
  
Rei unleashes flurry of punches towards Soot and Soot blocks every single punch. Suddenly Rei stops.   
"Look behind you," Rei says and smiles.   
"You´re not going to fool me!" Soot yells. Suddenly he coughs and notices that his hearth has been pierced with katana.   
"I´m never lying and I said look behind you," Rei says and smiles happily. Grim flies towards Rei and kicks him really good. Rei is hit and he smashes into cliff.   
"Hu-ha-ha-ha!" Grim laughs, "did you truly think you could win me?"   
"Did you think you could win me?" says voice behind Grim. Grim turns around and Yarek crushes Grim´s head with his fists. Leer looks around in panic because all of his comrades have been killed. Rei stands ups and flies towards Leer. Leer is still in panic and Rei kicks him towards mountain.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Tankizashi yells and tosses blast towards Leer. Blast causes huge explosion which blows up mountain which Leer smashed into. Smoke clears and there´s nothing left of mountain.  
"You´re good" Tankizashi says and smiles savagely, "you have been able to defeat my minions. Come to coast near to Southern City at midnight or I blow it and this continent up!" Tankizashi laughs takes off.  
  
"How we can fight someone who can blow mountains up if he wants?" Rei asks.  
"He´s strong," Satsu states with dark look on his face, "but we can´t give up! We must fight him!"   
"How do you think were going to survive?" Yarek asks, "do you have any good plan for this situation?"  
"No, I don´t have any plan" Satsu admits.   
"But I have," Molluk states and smiles, "I noticed that his minions were fast, but they weren´t so strong. Maybe they can hit us, but they don´t deal so much damage".  
"You´re right, Molluk!" Rei agrees, "Grim hitted me, but it didn´t hurt me much".   
"Let´s hope that Tankizashi is also fast, but not so strong," Satsu wishes and smiles a little.   
"So, what are we waiting for?" Rei asks, "Let´s go to fight him!" Everyone nods to Rei and heroes take off.  
  
It´s few minutes to midnight and Tankizashi is waiting for heroes. Soon he sees that heroes are arriving.   
"So you decided to fight me?" he asks.   
"Of course!" Rei shouts, "but before we fight tell me how you Dragon´s followers have found those Dragonballs you already have?"   
"We have one Dragonball-radar in our palace," Tankizashi answers, "I was given that DB-radar in order to follow you".   
"We must get that DB-radar!" Satsu states.   
Rei looks at Satsu "Why?"   
"If we get that radar we can locate palace of Dragon´s followers" Satsu answers.   
"Okay let´s beat him and take his DB-radar!" Rei says, "how hard can that be?" Tankizashi has listened to heroes and he´s smiling cunningly.  
"Before you fight me, face my pet!" Tankizashi shouts, "come to me my pet!" Ground trembles and Tankizashi´s pet digs itself to surface from underground. Monster is about three meters tall and it has reptile-like scaly skin.  
"Well," Yarek says, "I´m sure that this monster isn´t fast". Monster growls and shoots blast from its mouth. Heroes manage to evade blast which blows big hole into ground.  
"Yeah," Satsu admits, "it probably isn´t fast, but its damned strong!"  
  
Heroes land to ground and monster is dashing towards them.   
"Let´s hope that it can´t fly!" Rei yells.  
"It wouldn´t matter," Satsu says, "beast´s mouth blast is too strong. We must attack it immediately!"   
"Alright!" Rei shouts and flies towards monster with other heroes.  
"Stand back everyone!" Molluk warns, "I´m going to unleash my blast towards it!" Heroes fly away and Molluk unleashes his blast. After smoke disappears heroes notice that Molluk´s blast just scarred monster.  
  
"If I make that scar wider with my blade, you must attack beast under it´s scales!" Satsu orders and flies towards monster. Monster tries to hit Satsu, but he evades and slices monster´s scar even wider.  
"Molluk!" Satsu yells, "blast it again!"  
"Sorry, but I can´t" Molluk apologises "I used too much power in my first blast. I can hardly move now".  
"Don´t worry, Satsu!" Rei yells "I´m going to strike my fist into that monster´s heart!" Rei flies towards monster, but it notices him and swats him away.  
"Rei" Satsu shouts and flies to aid his comrade.  
"Damn it!" Yarek curses, "it´s up to me now! I must kill that monster!" Yarek dashes towards monster and jumps over monster´s fist.  
"Take this!" Yarek shouts and lunges his fist through scar into it´s heart. Yarek crushes monsters heart and it dies immediately.   
"CURSE YOU!" Tankizashi shouts, "First you killed my minions and now you killed my pet! Now you´re going to die!"  
  
Earth trembles as Tankizashi powers up. Satsu has given Rei one of his Senzu-beans and they have returned to battle. Molluk has also recovered enough to fight. Heroes fly towards Tankizashi, but he evades all of their attacks.  
"This is for killing my pet!" Tankizashi shouts and punches Yarek to stomach. Yarek staggers and Tankizashi kicks him away. Yarek falls on ground and he faints.   
"Damn it!" Satsu curses, "He is fast AND strong!" Satsu tries to strike Tankizashi with his katana, but Tankizashi draws his own katana and blocks Satsu´s attack.  
"It has been long time since I used my blade" Tankizashi says and smiles. He strikes Satsu with his katana, but Satsu evades. Before Satsu notices Tankizashi kicks him to face. He staggers in pain and Tankizashi blast him away. Satsu falls on ground and he is still alive.  
  
Molluk tosses his blast towards Tankizashi´s back. Smoke clears and he notices that Tankizashi wasn´t hurt by his blast. He flies towards Molluk and he slices namekian´s arm off.  
"Yaaarrgh!" Molluk shouts in pain. Tankizashi smiles and kicks Molluk away.  
"Now it´s your time to die!" He shouts to Rei. He flies towards Rei and attacks with his blade. Rei evades and kicks Tankizashi´s blade away.  
"YOU LITTLE RAT!" Tankizashi shouts and draws his wakizashi. Rei evades his attack. After few attacks Rei punches Tankizashi into face. Tankizashi is knocked back and he drops his weapon. After he regains his balance, he notices that his lip is bleeding.   
"NOW YOU MADE ME ANGRY!" Tankizashi shouts, "YOU WILL DIE NOW!" He flies towards Rei and he kicks him away. Kick is so strong that Rei faints immediately. Tankizashi wheezes and smiles. He looks around and he sees that Yarek powering up.  
  
"No way!" Tankizashi yells, "You fainted in my attack!"  
"No I didn´t," Yarek tells and smiles, "I faked that fainting-thing. When you were fighting others, I were powering up and now you will die!" He flies towards Tankizashi and he punches him really good.  
"This can´t be happening!" Tankizashi shouts and flies towards Yarek. He smiles and swats Tankizashi away. Tankizashi rises to his feet staggering.   
"DIE, JUST DIE!" he shouts and he shoots his blast towards Yarek.  
"I can´t evade that…" Yarek admits "but I can turn it back on you!" Yarek shoots his own blast towards Tankizashi´s blast. Blasts collide and Yarek pushes his blast towards Tankizashi.  
"NOOO!" Tankizashi yells and he becomes engulfed by Yarek´s blast.  
  
After awhile heroes have recovered their wounds and Molluk´s arm has been regenerated. Rei looks around and he sees that Tankizashi survived from Yarek´s blast, byt he is barely alive.  
"Damn it!" Tankizashi curses, "I have been defeated! But now you must attack to our palace because our master nor his bodyguards never leave that palace!" Tankizashi dies and Rei takes his Dragoball-rader.  
"Lets see where radar is pointing at" Rei says and activated radar, "To north-west. To glaciers of Yunzabit".  
Heroes suddenly hear telepathic voice saying "You have survived all of this. I´m master of Dragon´s followers. Come to my palace at Yunzabit after a week and face me or I come to find you and while I´m searching for you I will destroy everything in my way!" Heroes are terrified to know that they´re finally going to face master of Dragon´s followers.  
  
"I´t seems like this going to be your hardest battle ever" Ryu says telepathically to heroes "I sense no power in Yunzabit, but I belive that palace is there. Rei, Satsu, Yarek and Molluk in order to save Earth you must fight against master of Dragon´s followers. You must first go to Kami-Sama´s palace. There lies Room of Spirit and Time. If you train one year there, only one day passes in real world. Go now! You´re only ones who can now save the Earth!"  
"So, this is it" Rei states, "we must save the Earth!"   
"I´m with you Rei!" Satsu states.  
"Lets rock!" Yarek yells.  
"So be it" Molluk says "Let´s go and save the Earth!"  
"Okay everyone!" Rei says, "Next stop: Palace of Kami-Sama!"   
  
Heroes took off towards Palace of Kami-Sama where they´ll train in Room of Spirit and Time in order become much more stronger to be able to face supreme enemy  
  



	8. Ch 8: Assault To Dragon's Nest

Chapter 8: Assault To Dragon´s Nest 

Five days have passed. Rei and others walk out from Room of Spirit and Time.   
"Be careful," Kami warns heroes.   
"We will," Rei promises, "Everyone, lets go!" Without saying anything or doing anything heroes took off towards Yunzabit.   
  
After awhile heroes are flying in Yunzabit and soon Rei sees the palace "Palace is there. Lets land!"   
Heroes land at gate of palace. Suddenly they hear Ryu´s voice "That palace is magically created. I cant sense any power in it. When you go there I probably wont be able to speak to you anymore".   
"That's okay, brother," Rei says, "we are much more powerful than before. If we don´t do, it who will?"   
Ryu doesn´t say anything. Then with little happier voice he says "You´re right, brother. If you can´t do it, no one can. This is your destiny".   
Doors of palace open. Rei nods to others and others nod to him. Without saying anything heroes walk into palace of Dragon´s followers.   
  
Doors close behind heroes and they hear telepathic voice which they heard week ago "Welcome to my palace. As you guess, I am master of Dragon´s followers. I have sent my bodyguards to fight you. Step into next room and you will face them".   
Door in front of heroes open and they walk in. Room beyond door is huge circle with ten meters long walls. At other end of room heroes see short and old man, medium sized and longhaired girl and gigantic muscular man.   
"These are my bodyguards: Yagi, Uma and Oushi," voice of master introduces "choose one of them. Fight one you chosen. Then choose another and fight. Then fight against last one. If you manage to defeat all of my bodyguards, fight all of them together. Then door to my chamber will open to you. Don´t try anything stupid because that door is magically sealed".   
Heroes think for awhile and then Rei decides: "We´ll fight Oushi first!" Oushi smiles and walks to centre of room.   
  
"You think you can defeat us?" Oushi asks.   
Yes" Rei says calmly and flies towards Oushi. Rei hits Oushi to chest, but giant doesn´t budge an inch. "What on Earth are you made of?!"   
Satsu, Yarek and Molluk fly to aid Rei. They all attack Oushi together. Everyone hits, but Oushi is still unharmed. He simply swats all the heroes towards wall of room. Rei rises to his feet and he smiles cunningly.   
"Was that all?" Rei asks and Oushi is completely amazed. "I admit that it hurt a bit, but were not yet using all of our power. Right guys?"   
Others nod to Rei and suddenly ground starts shaking. Rei smiles because of his battle-eager Saiyan blood. He looks at Oushi and shouts: "Now face our power!"   
  
Without noticing anything, Oushi is hit by Rei. He smashes into wall and he sees Yarek in front of him. He tries to hit Yarek, but Yarek grabs his hand and tosses him away. While Oushi is still flying he´s hit by Molluk´s blast. Oushi tries to rise to his feet, but he sees smiling Satsu pointing his katana towards him.   
"This battle is over for you," Satsu states and he puts his katana away. Oushi walks away, but now Yagi and Uma both smile.   
  
"Oushi wasn´t impossible opponent," Satsu starts, "but we used lot of our energy to beat him quickly. Were having only four Senzu beans left. That´s one for everyone. Let´s fight Uma next".   
"Okay, Satsu" Rei accepts, "and let´s spare our energy because we´re going to need it! Uma, we fight you now!"   
Uma smiles and walks to centre of room. Before heroes are able to move, Uma flies towards them and kicks Rei into stomach. "You thought that we would only stand watch while you´re beating my brother? " Uma asks, "we were gathering energy all of the time!"   
  
Satsu attacks Uma with his sword, but she just jumps away and Satsu swears: "Damn she´s fast!"   
"Give me time and I´ll finish her alone!" Molluk shouts, "I´m going to test my new technique!"   
Yarek dashes towards Uma, but she kicks him to face and he falls down. Uma jumps and on Yarek chest.   
"Hurry up, Molluk!" Rei yells and flies towards Uma. Rei switches some punches with Uma. Satsu joins them and he manages to distract Uma. Rei manages hit Uma and she´s open for attack. "Molluk! Do it now!"   
Molluk just smiles and flies towards Uma. During his flight four clone Molluks appear and They all start to pummel Uma. Uma isn´t able to fight all the clones and he falls to ground.   
"You´re done," Molluk states. "Now we will fight you, Yagi!"   
  
Yagi walks to centre of room. Heroes attack him immediately, but he evades every single attack. "I have been master of Oushi and Uma since they have been kids," Yagi tells, "now master of Dragon´s followers has finished our training!"   
"Well," Rei starts "we´re going to prove that your training isn´t good enough to beat us!" Rei flies towards Yagi and he hits him to chest. Yagi is angered by Rei´s attack which actually hurt him. Yagi swats Rei away and he smashes towards wall. He is lying on ground, but he´s still alive.   
  
"Damn!" Satsu curses and attacks old man. Yagi evades Satsu´s attack. He hits Satsu to shoulder and Satsu drops his weapon. Suddenly Yagi is hit by gigantic blast. Yagi is hurt badly and flies towards Molluk to finish him. Molluk evades few of Yagi´s attacks, but he´s soon hit and he smashes towards wall.   
Satsu has retrieved his weapon and he is joining battle again. "Dodge this!" he shouts and slices scar into Yagi´s chest.   
"I won´t gice up!" Yagi yells and flies towards Satsu. Suddenly Yarek flies towards him and Yagi is hit into back. Yagi falls to ground. After few seconds he rises to his feet and he gives up.   
  
Now all the bodyguards are standing in centre of room. "Indeed you´re strong," Oushi starts.   
"You defeated all of us," Uma continues.   
"But you wont beat us together!" Yagi shouts, "Uma! Oushi! Lets use our secret technique though it weakens us!" Oshi and Uma nod to Yagi and they begin power upping. Bright light blinds heroes. Light fades soon and heroes see that Yagi, Oushi and Uma have created seven clones of them selves.   
"You have no chance against all 24 of us!" Yagi shouts, "though were weakened by battle before". All Yagi´s fly towards Satsu and they beat him up in instant.   
"Good thing to know that you´re weakened!" Molluk states and tosses huge blast which engulf four Yagi-clones. Remaining four Yagis attack Molluk, but he manages to dodge their attacks. Three of Oushi-clones fly towards Molluk. He manages to blast one of them into atoms, but remaining two smash him into wall.   
  
Satsu rises to his and he runs towards Uma-clones. Clones don´t notice Satsu and he kills five of them with single sweep of his katana.   
"Damn," Satsu curses, "I used too much energy to stand up". Satsu faints and falls on his back.   
"I´m only one left," Yarek states and attack mob of clones. Clones try to hit him, but he manages to block all attacks. Then he kills four Oushi-clones and one Yagi-clone.   
"Nine anymore!" Yarek states. All remaining clones attacks Yarek and they manage to beat him up. All heroes are defeated.   
  
Clones look around the battle field and notice that Rei´s power is growing fast. They all dash towards Rei, who is lying in ground, but suddenly he jumps up behind clones.   
"You thought I was done?" Rei asks, "You gave me quite a beating, but now you´re going to die!" Suddenly Rei stands behind two Yagi-clones. In a swift second he has killed both.   
Oushi-clones and Uma-clones attack him, but he manages to evade all of their attacks and he kills all of them. Now only original bodyguards are remaining. Rei smiles because he knows that he´s going to win though he used most of his power to kill clones.   
  
"You defeated us separately and together!" Yagi shouts, "but you will die now!" Bodyguards unleash their blast towards Rei.   
"My brother taught me well, you know," Rei starts, "I will defeat you with technique he taught to me! Unmei-Ha!!!" Rei unleashes huge blue blast. Blasts collide, but Rei´s blast isn´t enough to push blast back. Satsu and Yarek fly to Rei.   
"I´ll help you," Satsu starts "Like I helped your brother! Izanami´s Wrath!" Satsu unleashes his white blast to help Rei.   
"I want to be stronger than you," Yarek starts "if we die now, I can never prove that I´m stronger than you! Yarek´s Blast!!!" Yarek tosses huge yellow energy ball to help Rei.   
"I owe my life to you, Rei," Molluk starts, "but today I´m finally free from my burden! Slug Motion Blast!!!" Molluk unleashes arrow-like single handed blast and finally heroes can overcome power of bodyguards. Blasts of heroes engulf bodyguards and nothing is left. Heroes are worn off, but they won.   
  
Heroes have recovered themselves by eating rest of their senzu beans. Door at end of room open. Without saying anything heroes slowly walk towards door in order to destroy the assassin cult known as Dragon´s follower. This will be their final battle. This is their destiny.   
  



	9. Ch 9: Wrath Of The Dragon

Chapter 9: Wrath of the Dragon

Heroes arrive to huge room. They see symbol of dragon painted into floor. Man with long grey hair, black coat and katana on his belt stands at centre of symbol. "Interesting…" Man says and turns his gaze to Rei, "my name is Ryuujin and I have been waiting for you. So you are brother of Ryu, Saiyan who has been able to defeat all of my minions, but this is it, Rei. Give me your Dragonball or you will die!"  
"Never," Rei says calmly, "I will never give the last Dragonball to you. You killed my brother! You will die for your deeds!"   
Without saying anything Ryuujin walks away to table at end of the room. He sits to chair and looks at ball on the table. He smiles and touches the ball. Suddenly plenty of warriors appear.  
Rei shakes his head, "you will die…"  
  
Minions are different from ones before. They have glowing red eyes and they don´t make any sound as they move. In swift instant heroes are attacked by minions. "Leave this to me," Rei says calmly, "this is my vengeance".  
"No, Rei," Satsu says, "Ryu was my former pupil and he is my best friend! I´ll help you to fight".  
"Better to count me in too," Yarek says, "Ryu was my master and I honour his memory by fighting on your side!"  
Moluk stands still and then he smiles, "I´m not letting you have all the fun…"  
Heroes attack minions. With few good attacks minions are dead. Rei looks at Ryuujin, "You´re next one to die!"  
  
"Before you kill me, would you like to know why your brother died?" Ryuujin asks. Rei doesn´t answer. Ryuujin smiles and continues, "you were far from Southern City when your brother died. It´s sad he disagreed my offer…"  
"What you offered to my brother?" Rei asks.  
"I asked him to join us," Ryuujin answers, "I heard that he could be strong warrior. But as you already know, he didn´t accept our offer and he was eliminated, because he could be dangerous if he would join with you against us. In beginning I was surprised because you won Tora even without Ryu, but then I understood that maybe few strong warriors do better than one stronger".  
"Enough of talking!" Rei shouts, "we came here to stop you! I don´t care about your speeches! I just want to kill you and wish my brother back to life!"  
"If you think that were done with talking, we should begin!" Ryuujin shouts and flies towards Rei.  
  
Rei evades Ryuujin´s attack and begins to gather power. Ryuujin takes katana from his belt and tries to hit Rei with it. Rei is very fast and he evades all of Ryuujin´s attacks. Ryuujin dashes towards him and slices scar into Rei´s chest. Rei rips his torn shirt off and throws it away. Ryuujin smiles and puts his sword away. "It won´t be fair fight if I would use sword," Ryuujin says.   
  
Satsu, Yarek and Molluk watch Rei from far back.  
"Shouldn´t we help Rei?" Yarek asks.  
"No," Satsu answers, "even though Ryu was my best friend, this is Rei´s battle and I know he can win on his own. Ryu was killed just because he disagreed offer of Ryuujin. That makes Rei really angry".  
Satsu looks at Rei whose fighting Ryuujin. "Rei was so angry when he fought Tora that I believed he would die," Satsu states.  
"Why Rei would die because of his anger?" Yarek asks.  
"He´s Saiyan," Satsu answers, "his power increases when he´s really angry. But if his power increases to much, he wont be able to control it and he probably dies. When Rei fought Tora, he was so worn off that I believed that he would die".  
"Why they killed Ryu?" Molluk asks, "wouldn´t it been same to kill Rei and kill Ryu with his own power".  
"Ryu´s more skilful than Rei," Satsu answers, "he would have been able to control his power and turn into Super Saiyan".  
"What´s Super Saiyan?" Yarek asks.  
"Saiyan who has reached power beyond mortal limits can turn into Super Saiyan," Satsu tells, "I have seen many strong Saiyans, but I have never seen Super Saiyan. But I believe that someday I´ll see Super Saiyan…"  
  
Battle rages on centre of huge room. Rei and Ryuujin are both eager for more battle. Ryuujin smiles to Rei. "You can´t win me alone," Ryuujin says "I will kill you easily!"  
Rei isn´t saying anything. He runs towards Ryuujin and hits him to stomach. Ryuujin is angered and he kicks Rei to shoulder. Rei is hurt and Ryuujin punches him to stomach. Rei staggers back.  
Rei flies towards Ryuujin and kicks him away. Rei continues his flight, but Ryuujin swats him away. Rei smashes to floor. Soon he rises to his feet. Rei turns his gaze back to Ryuujin. Rei shakes his head says: "You will die…"  
  
"This looks bad!" Yarek shouts to Satsu, "Rei can´t win alone!"  
"Concentrate on Rei´s power," Satsu orders, "he has much power to use. I don´t know is it good or bad, because he isn´t yet sure of his limits. He might kill himself by using too much power…"  
"You seem to be pretty calm about it," Molluk says.  
"I´m often calm," Satsu says, "Rei´s our only hope, but I hope that he isn´t killing himself…"  
  
Rei is gathering more power. Ryuujin smiles. "You really think that you will be able to defeat me?" he ask, "I will finish you now!" Ryuujin flies towards Rei, and Ryuujin ready to kill him.  
"Only one who is going to be finished is going to be you!" Rei shouts while Ryuujin flies towards him, "dodge this!" Rei blasts his Unmei-Ha towards Ryuujin.  
"NO!!!" Ryuujin shouts and is engulfed by Rei´s Unmei-Ha. Ryuujin´s body falls to ground. He´s still alive, but he knows that he will be soon killed by Rei. Rei is glad, because he defeated Ryuujin, though he is very tired right now.  
  
You fool! Telepathic voice says to heroes and Ryuujin, Ryuujin! You was supposed to call Shenron so I could posses his body. Now You´re defeated and I´m still trapped into this cursed ball!  
Rei turns his head and he sees crystal-ball that was on Ryuujin´s floating towards Ryuujin.  
I have been trapped in this ball for far too long! Voice continues to speak and ball´s now floting over Ryuujin´s face, If I´m not to get body of Shenron, I´ll posses your body!  
Black lightning bolt from ball strikes Ryuujin. Black light eats all light from room and Rei can´t see what´s happening. Soon Rei can again see and he sees that Ryuujin has been transformed. His grey hair has turned into black and his eyes are pitch-black.  
"I am Akuma!" former Ryuujin shouts, "I´m great demon who was millions of years ago trapped by gods into a crystal-ball! Now that I have body once again I will destroy the universe!"  
Rei is wheezing. He used most his power in Unmei-Ha, because he believed that it would be end of this battle. But now he has new opponent, demon named Akuma.  
  
"This looks really bad," Yarek states "we must help Rei!"  
"Yes," Satsu answers, "Rei wont be able to win this fight alone".  
"Would our help make any difference?" Molluk asks.  
"We must help Rei!" Satsu shouts, "no matter if it means our deaths. We must fight!"  
Yarek and Molluk nod to Satsu and they fly together to help Rei.  
  
"You think that you can defeat me, you puny creature!" Akuma shouts, "You will die!" Before Akuma punches Rei, his arm is sliced off. Akuma regenerates arm in instant. Satsu stands in front of Akuma with Yarek and Molluk.  
"Yarek! Molluk! You must fight Akuma!" Satsu orders, "Hold him for while and then Rei defeats him!"  
"What!?" Yarek asks, "Did you say that Rei defeats Akuma? Rei is beaten for real this time! He can´t fight Akuma!"  
"Satsu…" Rei says and wheezes on his knees.  
Satsu smiles to Rei. "Don´t worry Rei," he says "you will defeat Akuma. I promise it".  
"Better to trust him," Molluk says calmly, "I still don´t understand how Rei can defeat Akuma…"  
"Me neither," Yarek adds, "but this is our last change so lets trust Satsu". Yarek and Molluk attack Akuma while Satsu takes Rei and carries him away.  
  
Yarek flies towards Akuma and hits demon to face. Akuma is unharmed by Yarek´s attack. Demon looks at Yarek and swat him away. "You´re nothing against me!" demon shouts and looks at Molluk.   
Molluk attacks Akuma with four clones. They manage to pummel Akuma and he´s hurt a little. "You foolish Namekian!" Akuma shouts and tosses four blasts, one for each clone. Clones are hit and destroyed. Molluk tosses blasts towards Akuma and demon is hit. Before dust sets, Akuma flies towards Molluk and swats him to floor. Molluk smashes into floor and wheezes heavily.  
  
"He´s a monster!" Rei shouts, "Why aren´t we fighting him!?"  
Satsu looks at Rei. Then he looks Akuma again. Akuma is fighting Yarek who is again trying to stop him.  
"Answer to me!" Rei shouts.  
"Because you´re not ready yet…" Satsu answers.  
"I can´t fight him!" Rei shouts, "why you aren´t fighting Akuma!"  
Satsu looks again at Rei and smiles. "You´re right," Satsu says "that is the only way to make you ready, Rei".  
Satsu takes his sword and runs towards Akuma. "If this is only way to defeat you…" Satsu starts, "so be it!"  
  
Akuma tries to kick Satsu, but he evades demon´s attack. Akuma takes his katana and he attacks Satsu with it. Satsu blocks demon attack with his own katana. Satsu and Akuma fight each other for while.  
"Show me what you got, monster!" Satsu shouts to Akuma, "I´m not afraid of you!"  
"Well, you should be!" Akuma shouts and swats Satsu away. Satsu smashes into floor. Akuma takes his katana and throws it towards Satsu . Satsu is on his kneels and he smiles while Akuma´s katana pierces his hearth.   
"Kill him Rei…" Satsu says and dies.  
"SATSU!!!" Rei shouts, "NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Earth shakes and Rei is again on his feet.   
"You…" Rei starts, "YOU KILLED HIM!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"   
Yarek and Molluk are lying on floor, but they have regained their consciousness. "Rei…" Yarek says.  
"His power…" Molluk starts, "It´s overwhelming…"  
"Rei…" Yarek continues, "kill that monster…"  
  
"You think that you can kill me now?" Akuma asks "You can never kill me! You die now!!!" Akuma flies towards Rei and kicks him to stomach, but Rei isn´t even moved by Akuma´s attack.  
"You can´t defeat me…" Rei says calmly "I will kill you! You killed my friend, Satsu!"  
Akuma punches Rei to face, but Rei is again unharmed. Rei swats Akuma away. Akuma smashes into wall. Rei stands in front of Akuma.  
"YOU CAN´T KILL ME!!!" Akuma shouts "TASTE MY DEMON´S BREATH!!!" Akuma unleashes huge blast from his hands. Rei is hit, but after smoke clears Akuma sees that Rei is still standing.  
  
"You are strong" Rei starts, "Last one really hurt. You defeated all of us and you even killed Satsu. Now your time has come. Prepare to die!" Rei gathers energy to his right hand and it begins to glow.   
"YOU CAN`T KILL ME!!!" Akuma shouts and runs towards Rei. Akuma hits Rei to face, but it isn´t enough to damage Rei.   
"Die!" Rei shouts and punches his right hand through Akuma´s stomach. Rei unleashes all of his energy inside Akuma and it causes huge explosion. Rei falls to ground. He smiles because he knows that he has killed Akuma.  
  
Few hours have passed and Rei wakes up. He´s outside in glaciers of Yunzabit. Rei looks at place where palace is, but there´s nothing there anymore. "It collapsed after you killed Akuma," Molluk says. Rei turns his heads and he sees Yarek and Molluk sitting on rock. They both smile. Rei rises to his feet and he sees Satsu standing on rock little further from rock where Yarek and Molluk are sitting.  
"You have used the Dragonballs" Rei starts, but he is interrupted by familiar voice, "yes, they have used the Dragonballs. They wished Satsu and me back to life".  
Rei turns around and he sees Ryu sitting on a rock. "Ryu!" Rei says with happy voice.   
"I knew that you would survive," Ryu tells and smiles, "for a while we thought that you were gone".  
Rei smiles to his brother and Satsu, Yarek and Molluk also smile.  
"It´s over now," Ryu smiles and states, "lets go to home".  
Rei smiles again to Ryu and looks again to place where palace was before. "Yeah," he says, "It´s finally over".   
  



End file.
